


holding onto you

by pixiegold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weird little au where Derek lives 3 lives and meets Stiles in every one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding onto you

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably weird and already been done by someone but oh well hello.  
> you can find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com so come say hi if you want to!

When Derek first meets Stiles he’s not called Stiles, he doesn’t have hair that sticks all over the place and eyes that know him. In fact the first time around he barely says a sentence to him and Derek spends the rest of that life wondering who he is. However he does sit quietly when he can, watching Stiles work the stall opposite from the little room above the shop he rents, and he draws. He draws pages and books and libraries worth of drawings, mostly of Stiles, the way his hand hold, the way his hair falls. He draws to remember, he draws so in the next life he might be able to find him again, he draws until his hands are aching and he can barely make out the paper beneath him anymore. He draws to stop himself going out there and doing something stupid, he draws to make sure his hands don’t shake and he draws to blank it out, but realises pretty fast that sitting inside is probably more stupid and isn’t going to make this easier.

Deep down he knows its unlikely to meet Stiles again, but he draws anyway. When this life ends he doesn’t regret not making friends, he doesn’t regret not making that much money, he only regrets never speaking to the man through the window pane who only ever said “hello” to him.

The second time around Derek can’t believe his luck. Stiles still isn’t called Stiles, but he does have hair that sticks up and glasses that slide down his nose. Derek knows as soon as they bump into each other that it’s the one he watched for a lifetime, but he doesn’t say a thing - mostly because he knows he’d sound crazy, but also because he wants to say more than ‘hello’ this time.

And he does, they speak and speak all summer, Stiles often collapses onto Derek in the back of his car and Derek leaves the sunroof open, watching the stars as Stiles snores. Derek wants to know everything about him, from his favourite colour (red) to what he thinks the meaning of life is (42). When Stiles asks why a guy like Derek is so interested in him, Derek doesn’t know what to say. He blushes and stutters until Stiles shuts him up by kissing him. Although they don’t meet again after that summer, Derek swears this is one of the best lives he has ever had.

Third time around Derek knows him without even having to turn around, but he turns anyway because he wants to know this life’s Stiles. He has hair that sticks everywhere, moles splattered over his skin and eyes that look like they’ve seen better days. This time they meet in a coffee shop and, thank god, Stiles is finally called Stiles, but then he spills coffee all down Derek’s shirt. Derek doesn’t remember if Stiles was this clumsy in every life but he buys Stiles a new coffee and sits with him, letting him babble about his university course for two hours. When Stiles jumps up, realising he’s late, Derek gets his number and realises that for the first time in his lives, he might get to hold onto the boy thats been slipping through his fingers since the beginning. 

When they go on their first date, Derek realises something. When their eyes meet Stiles has eyes that know him, and this time around Stiles has been in the same situation as him. Stiles tries to explain but Derek shakes his head insistently. He doesn’t want to know, he doesn’t care, he wants now. So when later that night Stiles is panting Derek’s name, he savours it, letting it linger on his tongue and ease through his bloodstream. And when in years time they’re laying in their flat looking through the skylight to the stars with their fingers entangled, Derek smiles.


End file.
